UH-1H Iroquois
|caption =A UH-1H Iroquois flies over Godzilla's footprints in GODZILLA (1998) |image =UH-1H Iroquois.png |name =UH-1H Iroquois |targets =King Kong Godzilla |pilot =Multiple |length =12.8 meters |height =5.6 meters |first =King Kong (1976) |last =Godzilla (2014) }} The UH-1H Iroquois is an American utility military helicopter produced by Bell Helicopter. It is featured in numerous American-made giant monster films. History ''King Kong'' (1976) in ''King Kong'' (1976)]] After King Kong scaled the World Trade Center's South Tower and jumped across to the North Tower to escape soldiers who had pursued him with flamethrowers, a fleet of UH-1H Iroquois armed with miniguns were sent to confront him. Sensing his end was near, Kong set his captive Dwan down onto the roof and roared at the oncoming helicopters. After Kong eliminated the soldiers by throwing tanks of explosive fuel at them from the roof of the North Tower, the choppers opened fire at Kong, wounding him severely with their bullets. Kong fought back and destroyed two choppers with his fists, but the gunfire proved too much for Kong and he collapsed on the roof. Kong looked at Dwan one last time before rolling off the roof of the North Tower and plummeting to the plaza below, where his heart stopped and he was presumed dead. ''King Kong Lives '']] To be added [[Godzilla (1998 film)|''GODZILLA (1998)]] In 1998, the U.S. military dispatched a team of scientists and soldiers to Central America to investigate to a series of strange shipwreck-related incidents that had just recently occurred there. Operating in Panama and then in Jamaica, and using cars and helicopters, primarily UH-1 Iroquois, the search team followed a trail of giant footprints, their only clues relating to the incidents. Not long later, a giant lizard called Godzilla appeared in New York. After the monster disappeared, many helicopters, among them the UH-1s, attempted to search for the monster, who had burrowed underground. ''Cloverfield '']] After learning about the military's plans to initiate the Hammer-Down Protocol to destroy Clover, Rob, Hud, Lily, and Marlena journey through the streets of New York to reach an evacuation center. After rescuing Beth along the way, they arrive to find a lone UH-1H Iroquois piloted by a single U.S.M.C. soldier, the last of the fleet deployed to assist in the evacuation. Getting aboard the helicopter, the protagonists escape New York right as a B-2 Spirit arrives to bomb Clover, who staggers for a moment and appears to suffer pain from the attack. Unfortunately, the pilot made the mistake to fly directly towards Clover, who had survived the bombing attempt. A single strike from one of the monster's colossal limbs was enough to send the helicopter into a downward spiral, and it crash landed in Central Park. [[Godzilla (2014 film)|''Godzilla (2014)]] exiting a UH-1H Iroquois in ''Godzilla'' (2014)]] To be added ''Kong: Skull Island To be added Weapons *Flight at 130 mph. *Equipped with two 7.62mm M60 machine guns or two 7.62mm GAU-17/A rotary machine guns. *Can be equipped with two 7-round or 19-round 70 mm rocket pods Trivia *In the 1976 remake of the original 1933 ''King Kong, a fleet of UH-1Hs confront King Kong in the climactic scene of the film, serving the same role in the film's plot as the Curtiss F8C-5 Helldiver biplanes in the original. Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Military Category:Vehicles Category:Godzilla (1998 film) Category:Aerial Vehicles Category:King Kong